A communication network may be used to deliver services to users over any of a number of suitable transport mechanisms. The services may be mapped to the transport mechanisms to deliver the services. Known techniques for mapping services, however, may be inefficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient methods for mapping services.